


Cowboy Boots and Adidas (Larry)

by ishiplarry79



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Daddy Kink, Everyone Is Gay, Gay Louis Tomlinson, Gay Sex, Homophobia, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Pretty much everything that happens in a country themed town, Racism, Smut, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Top Harry, Top Harry Styles, city boy louis, farm boy harry, harry is confused about his sexuality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-11 07:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15967727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishiplarry79/pseuds/ishiplarry79
Summary: Harry Styles is a freshly graduated senior from high school who has taken up the job of managing his family's farm since his father died a few years before. Louis Tomlinson, who's just finished his sophomore year of high school, has lived in the city his whole life. What happens when Harry's mother marries Louis' father and the younger of the two has to come and live on the others farm?*******Or the one where Harry is a country boy who grew up on a farm and Louis is a city boy who doesn't think moving to live on a farm is a very fun idea.





	1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Aw, my baby!" Anne gushes with tears in her eyes as she takes in her eighteen year old son in the flashy floral suit he had picked out when him and his mother had taken a two hour trip from their small town all the way to the suit store which was in the closest city to them. "You look so handsome," the women tells her son as she fixes the collar on the male's suit jacket. 

Harry let's out a small laugh as he sends his mother a bright smile. "Thank you, mum, but  _you_  are the star of today's events," he tells the women as he motions to the women who looked absolutely gorgeous in her wedding dress and makeup. 

"Maybe," she tells the boy as she let's out a small laugh. "But I don't think I've ever seen you look so nice except for your prom night," she gushes to the boy as she takes in her boy in the nice suit that had cost them a bit of a penny, but it was worth it to see her son happy and in something so nice. 

Harry only smiles at his mother as he leans in to kiss her on the cheek. "I'm glad you like the suit, mum," he tells the women as he sends her a bright smile. "But it's almost time for you to make your entrance to meet your groom," Harry teases his mother as he sends her a small wink. 

Anne shakes her head at her son's charm as she smiles up at the boy. "I'm a bit nervous," the women admits to her son as she let's out a small giggle. 

"You'll do fine, mum," Harry promises his mother as he gives her a reassuring smile. "Mark's a wonderful man and he's going to treat you really well," the male tells his mother, taking one of her warm hands into his own to give it a calming squeeze. 

Anne squeezes back as she reaches out her other hand to pat at the back of her son's hand. "I know he will, I can't wait for you to meet Louis," Anne tells the boy excitedly talking about her soon to be husband's son who will be coming to live with them after the marriage is official. 

"I'm sure that I'm going to love him, mum," Harry tells his mother as he sends her a bright smile. 

*********

It's an hour later when the wedding ceremony is finally over and Harry couldn't have been happier for his mother. The wedding was amazing, both Anne and Mark had said the sweetest vows to each other and Harry could truly tell that his mother was super happy and that's all that he truly cared about. The male was on the way to the reception which was being held in a different building from the wedding. 

Harry's mother had agreed to get married in the big city where she had first met Mark, which is also where the other male lives, it was a rather scary place for someone like Harry who was used to the back roads and streets of his hometown, but he managed to find the place without getting lost. "Hazza, my baby!" Anne shouts in excitement when she notices that the boy has arrived to the reception, the women was sitting next to her new husband with a bright smile spread across her face.

Harry let's out a laugh at his mother's words. "You just saw me like ten minutes ago, mum," he complains to the women, but doesn't fight her when she goes to engulf him in a hug before going to sit down beside her husband. 

"You should come sit down with us and chat," Mark tells the boy as he sends him a bright smile. 

Harry smiles back to his new step father, but shakes his head at the man's offer. "I actually need to use the loo if you two don't mind," the boy tells the man apologetically. 

Mark only shakes his head as he let's out a small laugh. "No, heaven forbid go use the loo, son," he tells the boy, sending him a smile that Harry quickly returns. 

Harry leaves the newly weds alone and quickly evades most of his relatives as he makes his way towards the men's bathroom. As he pushes his way into the door he feels a body bump against his own and before he can reach out and catch the person they tumble towards the ground on their bum. "Oops!" Harry exclaims, feeling like an idiot for how clumsy he tended to be sometimes. 

The boy on the floor was shocked by what had happened and was about to tell the person who knocked him down off, but his eyes widen when he takes in how gorgeous the male was. "Hi," he says instead, making himself sound rather stupid as a blush makes it's way onto his cheeks. 

Harry let's out a small laugh as he holds a hand out to help the boy up off of the most-likely dirty bathroom floor. "Are you alright?" Harry asks the boy with a hopeful smile, admiring how beautiful the boy's eyes were as he helps him off the floor. 

Louis simply nods as he tries to will the blush from his cheeks at embarrassing himself in front of such a handsome male. "Um, so," Louis manages to stammer out awkwardly as he scratches at the back of his neck, not knowing what to say to the other male. What did you say to such a handsome male with such a charming smile and kissable lips and eyes that were the most prettiest color of green that the male could stare into all day long. 

"My names Harry," The other male says, snapping the smaller lad out of his thoughts and the boy thinks into the back of his mind as to why that name sounds so familiar and that's when it hits him.  _This was his new step brother._

"Louis," the boy says simply as he holds his hand out for a simple shake, a little nervous knowing that he was going to be spending a lot more time with this gorgeous male soon enough and he was ninety percent sure that he had like no chances with the male because first he was his step brother, second Harry lived in a place where gay really wasn't a thing so if he did like boys he probably wasn't very open about it and the last issue is that Harry was two years older then him and an adult, totally off limits to a sixteen year old twink like himself. 

Although as Harry reaches his rather large hand out to take the other lad's into his own in a firm handshake it was hard to ignore the sparks that both male's were able to feel at the contact. "It's very nice to meet you, Louis. I'm sure we're going to get to know each other very well," Harry says as he sends the boy a friendly smile before dropping his hand from his. 

Louis smiles back to the male and nods, but in the back of his head he was thinking, _"Oh, I really hope so."_ Little did the both of them know that what had started in the toilets to their parents big day would end up turning into their own story of how they managed to find true love in the most strangest of places. 

 


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day that Louis and Mark are moving into their new home and Louis isn't so sure that he's going to like it there, but with a hot step brother like Harry around he thinks he might be alright with it just a bit.

**Chapter One**

"How much longer until we're there?" Louis pesters his dad for probably the hundreth time during their drive to the new place they were going to be living. It's been two and a half hours since they had left their city apartment for the very last time to move out to the middle of nowhere.

"We're here," Mark announces to his son as he turns off the road and onto a dirt driveway, leading up to what must be their new home. As they make their way past the tree barrier and up the driveway Louis takes notice to the huge fields on both sides of the unpaved road. On one side the boy could see absolutely nothing but corn and on the other side was a huge pasture and the boy took notice to the cows and horses that were grazing inside. As they drove further up the driveway Louis took notice to the cute white two story farm house that sat about half a mile from one of the few barns spread out across the property.

"Well this is," Louis goes on to say as his father parks their car outside of their new home beside an old rusting pickup truck. "Different." Louis ends up saying as he finishes his sentence.

Mark let's out a small sigh as he turns to give his son a small smile. "I know it's going to be hard for you at first, but I really hope that you learn to like it here, son," he tells the boy as he reaches out to pat him on shoulder before getting out of the shiny RV to grab one of the few boxes that the two of them had. Louis and his dad didn't have too much stuff just their clothes and other personal items. They were having a moving truck bring their bigger stuff like their beds and dressers sometime tomorrow. That meant that Louis was going to probably have to sleep on the couch for the night.

Louis let's out his own sigh as he makes his move to get out of the car himself. He doesn't even bother in caring anything into the house since it wasn't like he'd be able to unpack anything today. Instead he just follows his father into the front door of their new home.

At the sound of the door opening Anne let's out a happy squeal and makes her way out of the kitchen and towards the sound. "You guys have made it!" The women squeals in happiness as she makes her move in engulfing Louis into a big hug before giving her new husband a kiss on the cheek.

"How was the drive?" Anne asks as she looks between the two male's, wiping her hands onto her apron.

Louis returns Anne's smile as he let's out a dramatic sigh. "Too long!" The boy exclaims with hand gestures to prove his point.

Anne let's out a laugh at the teenager's words as she sends him that caring smile of his. "Well then I'm sure you're very hungry then," The women comments before continuing on with her thoughts. "Why don't you go out to the barn and see if Harry needs any help and Mark will help me with finishing up with dinner."

"I will?" Mark asks his new wife jokingly, only for Anne to slap him on the shoulder, making the two of them laugh together.

Louis decides to leave the two newly weds alone and do as Anne asked as he makes his way out of the house and towards the big red barn. As Louis makes his way inside the open barn door he stops dead at the sight before him. Harry was standing in one of the stalls and was crouched in front of what looked like one of the cows. The man seemed to be talking to the animal in a caring tone as he rubbed the animal's stomach affectionately. What had Louis really swallowing his spit was the fact that the man was shirtless. From his spot at the entrance Louis could see the man's back muscles flex perfectly as he moved his hands across the cow's sides.

Louis accidentally trips over his own feet, causing Harry to turn towards the noise that the boy had made. Louis blushes brightly as the male turns to look at him, knowing that he was caught staring. Harry didn't seem to notice though since all he does is send the boy that charming smile of his as he motions him to come towards him. "Hi, Louis, how was your drive?" He asks the boy as the male makes his way towards the stall that the man was standing inside.

Louis just shrugs at the man's words. "It was alright I guess," he lies to the male, not wanting to tell his new crush that he absolutely hated driving from the big city that he had called home to the literal middle of nowhere. Just then the cow beside them let out a loud noise and Louis watches as the animal bats at the floor of the barn. Harry quickly moves to soothe the animal as he rubs at her stomach again.

"What's wrong with her?" Louis asks the male curiously as he watches the male calm the animal down with his soothing words.

"She's in labor," Harry says as he moves to take a peak at the behind of the animal, causing Louis to scrunch up his nose at having to do something like that himself. "And from the looks of it will be giving birth very soon," he tells the boy as he sends him that charming smile of his.

Louis doesn't really find the idea of watching a cow giving birth a good idea, but with how happy Harry looks Louis just couldn't bear to leave the male when he had the chance to bond with him like this. "Do you want me to help you with anything?" Louis asks the male, remembering that, that was the whole reason he had come in here in the first place.

"Actually," Harry goes on to say with a thoughtful look on his face. "Could you hold up her tail so that I can see if I can see if I can feel the calf?"

With the question Louis scrunches his face up at just the idea of what the other male was going to do. Harry was really going to stick his hand inside of the cow's female parts. Despite the boy's disgust at the situation he nods at what the male wants from him. "Yeah, I guess I can do that."

As Louis holds up the cow's tail for the other male he watches as Harry makes quick work of cleaning his arm completely before he's slowly pushing his entire hand inside of the back end of the cow. Louis' eyes widen as he watches the male do so without flinching. Harry moves his hand around for a second before a discouraged look spreads across the man's face and Louis watches as the man let's out a sigh. "The calf is breached," he says more to himself to anyone.

"What does that mean?" Louis asks the other male curiously as he holds the cow's tail out of the male's way.

Harry let's out a small sigh before turning to give the other male a small smile, his arm still inside of the cow as he answers the boy. "It means that I'm going to have to help her in getting it out," he tells him, moving his arm around so that he can get a tight grip on the legs of the calf that was stuck inside of the birth canal of the pregnant cow. 

Louis watches in amazement as the male braces himself with his hand that wasn't inside of the animal before he's slowly pulling the calf from it's mother's womb. Louis' eyes widen when he sees the baby animal's feet and watches as Harry slowly and carefully pulls the rest of it's body from out of it's mother.  Louis drops the cow's tail as he watches Harry carefully place the newborn cafe onto the hay covered ground of the stall. The animal makes a coughing sound before it starts to move around, shaking some of the fluids off itself. The mother cow let's out a moo before turning around to find her newborn baby. Louis watches in amazement as the mother licks at her baby. 

"It's wonderful isn't it?" Harry asks the boy, motioning to the mother and baby as he sends the boy a smile. 

Louis nods as he returns his smile. "Yeah it actually is. If I'm being honest I was expecting that to be so much worse then it was," he admits to the older male as he let's out a small laugh. 

Harry laughs with the boy as he reaches out to pat the male on the shoulder. At the touch Louis stops his laughing to stare up at the handsome male in front of him. That's when he remembers that the man was shirtless and has to force himself to keep his eyes from drifting to the male's muscular chest and stomach. Thankfully, Anne's voice interrupts them before anything awkward can happen between the two of them. "Boys dinner's ready!" She shouts and the two of them can hear her clearly from where they were in the barn. 

At the sound of food Louis' stomach growls, making Harry laugh as the other lad blushes. "Come on, you're going to love my mum's meatloaf," Harry tells the other boy encouragingly and the two of them make their way back towards the house. 

As they go Louis can't help but to sneak in glances over the other male. Harry really was a gorgeous human being and Louis hated that he just so happened to be his step brother. As the two of them make their way into the house, Louis awkwardly follows Harry into the kitchen since he really has no idea where anything is in the place. "There you two are!" Anne chirps when she sees the to boys walk into the kitchen. "How's Mabel doing?" Anne asks her son as him and Louis take their seats across from his mum and Mark. 

Louis watches as Harry answers his mother's question. "With Louis' help I managed to help her in birthing a healthy calf," Harry announces to his mother proudly as he gives the boy sitting beside him that charming smile of his, causing Louis' heart to skip a beat. 

"My Louis helped birth an animal?" Mark asks Harry in amazement as he turns to send his son a perplexed look. 

Louis only shrugs as he sends his dad a half smile. "It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be either," he tells the male, really wanting everyone to change the subject already. 

"Well that's absolutely wonderful you two," Anne tells the two boys with a proud smile. "How about we all eat up?" She asks motioning to the full plates in front of everyone. 

That's when Louis takes notice to his plate. You could tell that Anne took a lot of time to plate out all of their dishes and it made Louis feel rather special to have someone do that for him. The boy was never really a fan of meatloaf, but as he takes a bite out of the piece on his plate he let's out a satisfied hum. "This is actually really good," the boy compliments Anne with that bright smile of his. 

"Why thank you, Louis," she tells the lad as she returns his smile. 

Harry nudges the boy with his elbow as he gives him a cheeky grin. "I told you that you'd love it," he tells the boy, jokingly. 

Louis only sends the male a small smile before he goes back to his food. Anne was a really good cook and even though she could never replace his mum's spot in his heart, he knew that she was definitely going to worm her way in there somewhere. As Louis is coughing down a bite of mashed potatoes and gravy Anne says something that has the boy coughing it back out. "So, what do you say about Louis spending the night in your room, Harry?" 

Louis spits out his bite of food as he stares between the lad and his mother with wide eyes. Harry only grins at his mother's words. "I think that's a wonderful idea! You wouldn't mind that would you?" Harry suddenly asks, turning to look at Louis with that bright smile of his. 

Louis stares at the man for a split second in shock before he's stuttering out a reply. "Um n-no," he says to the male, honestly not sure if he sounded to sure about anything. Louis knew that spending the night in the same room and possibly the same bed as the extremely handsome male was not a very good idea, but it seemed like he didn't really have an option when Harry's smile widens and his mum let's out a loud cheer. 

Mark doesn't say a word about the arrangement as he takes in the way his son was acting around the other lad. He knew he had to talk to the boy before he did something he knew that the boy would regret. 

It was after dinner when Mark pulled his son away from everyone else. "I see the way you look at him, son," he tells the boy as he let's out a small sigh. 

Louis' eyes widen as he stares up his father before moving his gaze towards the floor, embarrassed that he was caught. "I'm sorry," Louis tells the male as he fiddles with his fingers. He thought that his dad was going to yell at him for something that he couldn't really help. Louis was like any other person he couldn't help who he was attracted to. 

Mark let's out a small sigh as he reaches a hand out to place it on his son's shoulder. "You don't have to apologize, I know you can't help it, I just don't want to see you getting hurt is all," he tells the boy as he sends him a small smile. 

Louis returns his father's smile as he takes in his caring words. "Thanks dad, but don't worry I know where I stand with him," he tells the other male as he looks sadly back down at his feet. 

Mark moves his hand out to pat at his son's shoulder. "Cheer up, lad, you'll find that person for you one day," he says, trying to perk his son up. 

Louis only shrugs and Mark sighs as their conversation comes to an end. Harry interrupts them before anything can get awkward as he looks at Louis with a bright smile. "Would you like me to take you for a tour of the house?" he asks the boy and Mark gives Louis one more small look reminding him of what they talked about before he's leaving the two boy's alone. 

When his father is gone Louis let's out a small sigh of relief before sending the other male a bright smile. "Yeah, a tour sounds amazing actually," Louis admits to the other lad, shaking off what his father had talked to him about as he stares into the other male's bright green eyes. He knew he shouldn't, but he slowly started to fall more and more for the older boy. 


	3. Chapter Two

 

**Chapter Two**

  
Harry takes Louis on a tour of the two story farm house. It turns out that Louis' new bedroom was on the second floor, right across from the other male's. How wonderful, Louis thinks to himself as he stares into the empty bedroom. Now how am I going to be able to masturbate without making things awkward? Louis can't help but to think to himself being the horny teenager that he is. 

Harry doesn't seem to notice the lad's distress as he opens the door on the other side of the hall to reveal his own tidy bedroom. "And this is my room," the male announces proudly as he steps into the fairly large bedroom. "I guess you'll be sleeping in here with me for the night." 

Louis can't help but to stare at the bed as the older boy says the words thinking about all of the other things that him and Harry could be doing on the man's king sized bed besides sleeping. Louis has the urge to slap himself as he gets the inappropriate thoughts. We're not suppose to get attached, remember?  He reminds himself, shaking the dirty thoughts from out of his head. 

"So what do you think?" Harry suddenly asks the other boy as he stares at him with that stupid charming smile of his that always has Louis' heart racing in his chest and the boy quickly realizes that Harry had been talking to him for a while now. 

"Think what?" Louis asks the other male stupidly, having been to involved in his own thoughts to pay attention to what the other male was telling him. 

Harry let's out a loud laugh at the other boy's words, finding the boy's confusion to be rather charming in a way. "I asked you if you would be interested in taking a ride around the property and meet all the animals," Harry explains to the boy, a hopeful smile spreading across his face as he waits for the boy's answer. 

Louis rings his hands together as he looks up at the other male quizzically. "What kind of a ride?" The boy asks and all Harry does is give the boy a proud smirk. 

  
Louis was not ready for the crazy ride that Harry had in store for him. It turns out that Harry's favorite way to get around on the farm was by four wheeler and man did the male not care how dangerous he drove. Louis had to keep a death grip around the other male's stomach as the other male kept his hand pressed all the way down on the gas of the vehicle. Louis squeezes his eyes shut at one point when his head starts getting dizzy and prays to whatever God is out there that this isn't where he dies. 

Louis only opens his eyes back up when Harry makes a complete stop at the pasture that Louis and his father had passed earlier that day on their way up to the house. As soon as the vehicle is at a dead stop Louis is jumping off and practically hugging the ground. "Thank God I'm alive!" The boy exclaims dramatically as Harry only rolls his eyes at him. 

"Come on, you guppy," Harry tells the boy as he motions for him to follow him towards the gate into the pasture. 

"What the fuck is a guppy?" Louis suddenly asks Harry, knowing that the male was trying to insult him, but had no idea what the insult meant. 

"Don't swear," Harry reprimands the boy as he motions for him to move inside the pasture before him, not answering the boy's question. 

Yes, Daddy, Louis' mind thinks before he can stop himself and Louis is glad that his back was facing the other male because that way the man can't see the blush that takes over his face at the inappropriate thoughts that quickly follow after that. 

Louis completely forgets about the confusing words as Harry closes the gate and an animal starts charging towards them. The animal was what Louis believed to be a goat, but it had this crazed look in it's eyes as it started running straight towards the small boy. Louis let's out a loud shriek as he quickly moves to stand behind Harry to use the other lad as a shield from the crazed animal. 

"Henry!" Harry shouts sternly as he points his finger at the animal and the creature automatically stops in his tracks to stare up at the man. "You know you're not suppose to charge strangers," the male shakes his head at the billy goat as the animal let's out what sounds to be a sigh before walking off as if nothing happened. 

Harry let's out a laugh as he watches the animal go, before turning to look at the scared boy behind him. "Don't worry about him," Harry says to the boy as he gives him a reassuring smile. "He's a big baby, he just thinks he has to scare newcomers," the male rolls his eyes just the thought of the billy goat. 

Louis quickly snaps out of his shock as he let's out a loud sigh. "Yup, that's enough adventure for me for the day," he goes on to say, already turning around to make his way back towards the gate but Harry quickly stops him by gripping his wrist and Louis has to stop himself from gasping as he feels those same sparks from the first time they met. Harry seems to feel them to as he crinkles his eyebrows together in confusion before he's dropping the male's wrist. 

The two of them stand there for a second waiting for the other to break the awkward moment. It's Harry who finally speaks up, snapping out of his confused thoughts as he forces a smile onto his face. "You should at least meet Olivia before we had back," Harry urges the lad as he motions for the boy to follow him. 

Louis only crinkles his eyebrows together as he follows the lad through the large pasture. "Who's Olivia?" He thinks out loud as he follows the other male. 

Harry leads him one of the many barns inside of the pasture this one's door was completely shut however and when the two of them get closer to it a loud grunting noise can be heard from the other side of the door. Harry let's out a laugh as he moves to open the door. "Come on out, Olive," Harry encourages the creature and Louis watches in amazement as a large pig comes bursting out of the building. 

Harry only smiles as the animal quickly rushes to stretch it's legs before coming running back towards the other male. Louis stares at the creature in amazement, he's never seen a pig before but he always assumed that they were all pink with long snouts. This one however was totally different then what you saw in the movies and things like that. 

Olivia was a reddish orange color with big black spots spread all over her body, the animal had a pushed in face that made Louis think that whatever breed she was it must be the pig version of a pug or something like that. The animal looked like she was mean, but as soon as Harry took a seat on the grass of the pasture the animal quickly rushed to do the same and soon Harry was rubbing at the animals tummy. 

Louis watches in amazement at just how happy Harry seemed as he whispered to the animal, that huge smile of his lighting up his face. It was completely breath-taking seeing the enormous glow that spread across the man's body with how happy the animal seemed to make him. That's when Harry looks up from his pet to stare at the boy who was a good couple of feet away from him, Louis blushes thinking that he must have been caught staring, but all Harry does is send him a smile as he motions for him to come towards him. 

Louis let's out a hesitant sigh before making his way towards the man. The boy stops once he's standing right beside the other male's sitting body and Harry let's out a small laugh before grabbing a hold of the boy's hand, this time neither of them are surprised by the weird sensation that takes over them at the touch as Harry is pulling him down beside him on the ground. Olivia let's out a grunt as she looks up at the new human that has sat down but doesn't seem to care too much as she just flops back over for more belly rubs. "You can pet her," Harry encourages the other lad as he motions towards the animal. 

Louis takes in a breathe as he looks at the pig, not sure if he should chance getting his hand bitten off or not, trusting Harry to not lie to him about his pig snapping at him he makes the bold move to reach his hand out towards the animal's belly, rubbing at the warm skin there. All the animal does is let out a satisfied sound as she leans more into the touch. "See," Harry says to the boy with a proud smile on his face. "Not all our animals are scary." 

Louis only smiles up at the other male as he gives the pig a few more belly rubs, deciding that Harry was right. Though in the next second a disturbing sound comes from the animal beside him and Louis gags as the worst smell starts to come across his nose. On second thought, Louis hates farm animals. "God Olivia," Harry complains as he stands up from the ground, Louis quickly following his lead. "I need to change your feed or something." 

On the ride back to the house Harry drives a lot slower and Louis is honestly thankful for it. As they are making up the dirt path the sun is already starting to set, the sky was a mess of purples and pinks as it gets lower and lower in the sky. "It's just about time for bed," Harry tells the boy as the two of them walk into the house together. 

Louis only nods at the male's words, not sure if he was excited about the prospect of sleeping in the same bed as the other boy or not. "Yeah, it is," Louis agrees to the male with a small shrug. 

"I've got an idea," Harry whispers as he motions for the other boy to follow him into the house. 

Louis raises his eyebrows at the other male as he follows him inside not sure what the boy was whispering about as he follows him up the stairs. Harry leads the boy into his bedroom and shuts the door before turning to look at the other boy with a bright smile. "Have you ever smoked weed before?" Harry suddenly asks the boy curiously already moving towards his dresser to dig around for something inside. 

Louis raises his eyebrows as he watches the boy pull out a blunt from inside what Louis assumes is his underwear drawer, that's where every teenager hides things after all. "You just keep getting better and better, Harold," Louis tells the other male as he reaches out for the blunt as well as the lighter that quickly follows. 

"It's just Harry," the other male corrects the boy as he watches him take a drag from the item in his hands, quickly blowing out the smoke before handing it towards the other male. 

"Whatever you say, Harold," Louis tells the other male picking on him as he quickly hops on top of the male's bed already feeling the affect of the drug on him, making him much calmer then usual. Harry quickly takes his own puff from the blunt before handing it back to the other male. 

"Where did you manage to get this in the middle of nowhere anyways?" Louis suddenly asks the other male as he blows out another cloud of smoke, loving the amazing buzz he was starting to feel already, it's been a while since Louis has been able to have a good smoke so the drug was starting to kick in rather quickly. 

"I know people," Harry tells the boy simply as he takes the blunt back into his own hands, moving so that he's laying on top of his bed, staring up at the smaller lad. Harry was already starting to feel the affects of the marijuana on his own system and couldn't stop himself from staring into the other lad's mesmerizing blue eyes. 

Now Harry hasn't really been one to question his sexuality, growing up with a strict farmer father who always criticized anything to with sin and what was against God's will. It was almost forced into him that he must like girl's from such a young age, but he's never really found that urge even when he got to the age when his body started changing. His mother always reassured him that it was alright for him to wait for the right person, but she always tried pushing him towards spending more time with his closest female friend Kacey. 

Harry always assumed that one day he'd get married to Kacey and they'd make a perfect little family on his family's farm and that would be that, but that was until Louis Tomlinson walked into his life, or well fell into it more like. He knew now that he must have always had that part of him in the back of his mind that always had a thing for boy's, but he always chose to ignore it, but there's just something about the male's new stepbrother that was just too much to ignore. Maybe it was the boy's beautiful eyes that he could stare into for days, or maybe it was the way the lad's face would crinkle up when he smiled real big or maybe it was the thousand dollar bum the boy owned. Harry didn't know what it was but there was something about him that he just couldn't ignore. 

With the marijuana running through his system, giving him the confidence he knew that he would never have otherwise, Harry sits up in bed and moves closer to the other male. Louis watches the other boy with his gorgeous pink lips parted slightly allowing small breaths of air to peak out and as Harry stares down at the lad's mouth, he can't help himself with what he does next. 

Harry crashes his lips onto the smaller lad's all of the confusion from all of those years of lying to himself about who he really was goes rushing into that one kiss and Louis is shocked for a split second before he's pushing back into the other male's lips, opening up wide for the other male to press their tongues together. Their lips tasted like the marijuana that they had just shared and neither wanted to pull away from the kiss, but eventually they both needed to get air. 

"Wow," Louis suddenly says as he let's out a whistle, causing Harry to let out a small laugh as a blush spreads across the curly haired lad's cheeks. "I definitely wasn't expecting that, Harold," the boy suddenly jokes as he lightens the mood between the two of them, causing Harry to let out another laugh. 

"Just shut up and kiss me you fool," Harry jokes to the boy as he sends him a cheeky wink, causing the younger male to roll his eyes at the male's cheesiness, but soon enough the two of them are making out again and Louis couldn't understand how he had gotten so lucky with having Harry Styles as a stepbrother.


	4. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"Harry!" Anne's voice shouts as she pounds on her son's bedroom door, trying to awaken the male from his deep sleep. "It's almost ten o'clock you and Louis need to go take care of the animals!" 

Harry let's out a loud groan as his mother's loud and annoying voice pulls him from his sleep and the boy quickly realizes that he's not the only one in his bed. Louis was curled up beside him, his head nestled into his chest as the boy was still fast asleep, unfazed by the noise that his mother was making. Harry has to hold in the fond sound he was going to make as he looks over the adorable boy's sleeping form. 

"I'm up, mum!" Harry announces to his mother so that the women stops making the racket outside his bedroom as the events from last night come flowing back to him. He had gotten high with Louis and the two of them had made out for most of the night. 

"Fuck," Harry mutters to himself as he moves his hand out to brush it through his curly hair. He didn't regret what happened last night, but he wasn't ready to be open about that part of himself at the moment. He hoped that Louis would understand that. 

"Louis," Harry whispers in the younger male's ear as he nudges at the other male's side. 

Louis mumbles something in his sleep before turning over and away from Harry, causing the other male to laugh at how cute the boy was. "Louis," Harry tells the boy a bit louder this time as he goes to shake the boy's body. 

A sound comes from the teenager's mouth as the boy slowly starts to awaken from his sleep. Harry's gorgeous smile and beautiful green eyes are the first thing's the boy sees when he opens his eyes. "Pretty," Louis says aloud as he takes in the pretty green orbs, not realizing he said anything until Harry gives the boy a confused look. 

"What?" Harry asks the boy as he watches the blush spread across the boy's cheeks. 

"Nothing, it's just that you have really pretty eyes," Louis tells the male honestly as he stares back up into the gorgeous orbs deciding that he could be honest with the other male after what they had shared the night before. 

A bright smile spreads across Harry's face at the boy's compliment. "You have very pretty eyes too," Harry admits to the boy, staring into the ocean blues that the boy owns. Harry gets lost in the younger male's eyes and before he can stop himself he's leaning in towards the other lad's lips. 

The kiss doesn't last too long as Harry quickly pulls away before anything went too far. He let's out a sad sigh as he stands up from the bed and turns his back on the pretty lad on his bed. Louis watches the man do so in confusion. He thought that the two of them just had a moment, did he do something wrong? 

Harry pulls some clothes from his closet and turns to stare at the boy on his bed, a smile enveloping his features. "Get dressed, you are going to be helping me with the feeding today," Louis stares at the other male as he speaks the words, still confused as to what was going on between them.

Louis snaps himself out of his thoughts as he forces a fake smile onto his face and nods at the other lad. "Okay," he tells the male, rising up from the male's bed and towards the bedroom door, deciding that getting away from the other boy was a good idea as he figures out what's going on between the two of them. 

Louis notices that his stuff had arrived in his new bedroom across the hall and quickly makes his way into the room and closes the door. As he picks something for himself to wear from his wardrobe the boy thinks over Harry's weird behavior. One second he's kissing him and acting like they're long lost lovers and the next he's acting like nothing has changed. Louis didn't understand the male. 

As the boy slips into his skinny jeans and band tee he decides that he was going to confront the boy and see exactly what he thought of him and what he believes was going on between the two of them. Nodding at himself in determination Louis slips into his oldest pair of shoes and makes his way down the stairs of his new home in search of the other teen. 

"Good morning, son," Mark's voice suddenly snaps Louis out of his determined thoughts and the boy turns to find his father sitting at the dining room table with a mug of coffee in one hand and a newspaper in the other. It was the same position that the boy always found his father in when he woke up in the mornings but it was different now that it wasn't in their two bedroom apartment in the city anymore. 

"'Morning, dad," Louis greets his father, sending him a small smile, not wanting the man to notice that anything was wrong with the boy or he would press him for what was going on and Louis wasn't ready to tell his father something like that quite yet. 

"Did you sleep well, love?" Anne suddenly asks and Louis notices that the women was standing at the kitchen counter getting things around to make breakfast. 

"Yes, I did, thank you," Louis tells the women, sending her a small smile. 

That's when Harry arrives in room, and Louis has to hold back his sigh of relief. He didn't know if he could take the whole awkward atmosphere anymore. "Good morning, mum," Harry greets his mother as he makes his way across the kitchen to press a kiss to his mother's cheek. 

"Good morning, baby," Anne tells the boy back, patting at his head of curls fondly. "I should have breakfast ready for you two by the time you're back from the feeding," the women promises, turning to give Louis a small smile as well and all the two boys do is nod. 

Louis follows Harry out of the house awkwardly as the tension seems to build up between the two of them as they make their way towards the barn that was a good distance away from the house. "Harry," Louis goes to say as the two of them make it into the building without the other male saying a word to him. 

Harry let's out a sigh as he turns around to face the boy behind him with a sad look spread across his face and the determination that Louis had built quickly fades away. "I'm so sorry, Lou," Harry tells the boy and Louis watches in shock as a few tears pass from the boy's eyes. 

Louis reaches his hand out to brush the tears away from the boy's cheeks and sends him a half smile. "What are you sorry for?" He asks the male, hating seeing the boy this distressed. 

Harry tries to compose himself as he looks down at the boy in front of him, hating how he wasn't ready to give the boy himself completely. He hated himself for having to tell the boy what he had to tell him next. "I like you," Harry suddenly says to the boy causing Louis to grow confused at the male. "I really really like you," Harry goes on as he let's a sad sigh leave his lips. "I just don't think I'm ready to be in an open relationship with another male, not like you deserve." 

Louis stares at the boy in shock at his words. _Harry liked him._ Even though the boy seemed to be conflicted of his emotions he still liked the boy and that's all that Louis could possibly ask for. Louis allows a bright smile to cross his face as he stares up into the man's gorgeous green eyes and reaches a hand out to cup the man's cheek. "That's alright, Hazza," Louis tells the other boy, using the nickname he had come up for the male inside of his head a while back. "I can be your little secret." 

A look of relief makes it's way onto Harry's face as he takes in the boy's words. He couldn't believe how understanding the boy was with everything, he thought that Louis would have gotten upset and ran away from him and not spoken to him for days. That would have made Harry even more distressed over everything and he was grateful that wasn't going to happen. "Thank you so much," Harry tells the boy in front of him, bringing one of his much larger hands to rest on the boy's smaller one. 

Louis smiles up at the other man and gets enough courage to be the one to plant his lips onto the other male's. Harry smiles into the kiss as he grips a hold of the back of Louis' neck, deepening the kiss as he presses his tongue into the smaller lad's mouth. Harry backs the smaller lad into the door of one of the stalls as the two of them continue to make out for a little while. Finally the two of them pull away, knowing that they needed to get the feeding done before anyone noticed how long they were taking. "I can't get enough of that," Harry admits to the other boy as the two of them pull away from each other's lips to stare into the others eyes. 

"Me neither," Louis admits to the male as he smiles up at him. 

The two boys manage to feed all of the animals together in an impressive forty five minutes with the many animals that were on the farm. The family had about ten milk cows as well as a number of beef cattle out in the field. They had a chicken coop with about a hundred hens inside and Louis had been in charge of collecting the eggs and man were there a lot of them. One of the chickens upon their arrival in the coop flies onto one of Harry's shoulders startling Louis half to death. "Hello, Sharlene," Harry greets the hen as he pets the feathers on her head. 

The animal lets out a small squawking noise in reply to the male's words and Louis just watches in amazement at the interaction between the male and the bird. It never failed to amaze Louis on how much the other boy seemed to be attached to his animals. After the two of them had finished feeding the animals in the pasture, after taking yet another four wheeler ride down to the fenced in area, the two of them were officially done with all of the feeding. 

"I am so tired!" Louis groans out dramatically as the two of them make their way into the house after they're finished. 

Harry let's out a laugh at the boy's dramatics. "Try having to do that every day," he tells the boy and Louis only groans at just the thought. 

As Anne greets the boy's and pushes them towards the two empty seats on the same side of the dining room table for them to dig into breakfast, everything seems totally normal. The boys don't act any different as they sit beside each other and start to eat the wonderful breakfast that Anne had made for them. Though, under the table the two of them held hands, smiling at each other every once in a while as they act like nothing is going on in front of their parents. It was actually kind of exhilarating to the boy's hiding something like that from the two adults when they could get caught at any moment in time. 

"So, are you still going to that party tomorrow?" Anne suddenly asks her son as she stares at the teenager as she eats her own breakfast. 

"The one that Liam's throwing?" Harry asks his mother as he clarifies what she was talking about. 

His mother nods as she takes a sip from her orange juice in front of her. "Yeah, that one." 

"Of course," he tells the women as he sends her a confused look. "He's my best friend, mum, why wouldn't I be?" He asks her. 

Louis stares between Harry and his mum at the exchange curious about this party they were talking about. "Why don't you take Louis with you?" Anne suggests as she gives her son a smug smile, knowing that he couldn't deny her even if he wanted to leave Louis behind. 

Harry rolls his eyes, but turns to the boy beside him with a small smile on his face. "I was planning on taking you along anyways," he admits to the boy with a small shrug and that seems to be the end of the conversation on the subject. Louis doesn't forget about it though and after breakfast when Harry motions for the boy to follow him back out to the barn, he doesn't question the male as they make their way into the old wooden building. 

"So, who's Liam?" Louis questions the other lad as the two of them take a seat on top of the pile of hay in the far back corner of the barn that was the most hidden spot inside of the building. Harry pulls a blunt from out of his pants pocket and Louis raises his eyebrows as the man lights it up, he expected the male to only have to one, but I guess he had more hidden away. 

"He's my best friend since we were in diapers, he lives at the closest farm down the road," Harry explains to the other lad as he hands him the blunt, letting the smoke leave his lungs as he stares at the other lad. 

"And what do his parties normally entail?" Louis asks the male as he takes a drag from the object in his hands. 

"Smoking, drinking, fucking, normal party stuff," the male says casually with a shrug of his shoulders. 

Louis raises his eyebrows at the word _fucking_  coming from Harry's lips. He thought the male was a perfect church boy after all, but with how much he's learned about the other lad he knew that he was definitely wrong on his assumptions. "How much of this fucking do you participated in?" Louis questions the other male as he hands him back the blunt. 

Harry turns to stare into the other lad's bright blue eyes. "Are you asking me if I'm a virgin?" Harry asks the boy with a raise of his own eyebrows as he stares the boy down. 

"Those are your words not mine," Louis tells the male simply with a small shrug, the smirk never leaving his lips as he waits for the other male to answer. 

Harry only let's out a sigh as he stares down at the cheeky looking boy. "I'd be lying if I said I wasn't," Harry admits to the other lad, looking down at his boots rather then the boy's face. 

Louis reaches a hand out to lift the male's face up so that he can look into the male's pretty green orbs. "I'm a virgin too, Haz," he tells the boy in reassurance as he sends him a smile. 

"I guess we can find out about sex together then," Harry tells the boy as the two of them slowly close the distance between each others lips. 

The two of them make out inside of the barn for what feels like hours, the blunt that they had shared was put out and sitting on the dirt ground of the barn as the two boys forgot about the item all together too busy with each others lips as the two of them get lost in the other. The only go back inside when Anne calls them back inside for dinner and the two boys race back inside with blushes spread across their cheeks, having lost track of time when they were lost in each other's lips. 

Anne and Mark don't seem to notice anything different between the two boys as the four of them eat dinner together and when Harry tells his parents that him and Louis were going to hang in his room for a while before bed they don't seem to question it at all as the two boy's make their way up the stairs and to the older male's bedroom. 


End file.
